


Sweet Distractions

by KaguraHale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraHale/pseuds/KaguraHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♥ Uchiha Itachi is having some problems with his past finally coming back to haunt him. When you show up, back from your mission and tattered from your last mission, Itachi can't help but let out all the feelings he's had for you in one big, passionate move. You provide the perfect distraction from his troubling thoughts. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Distractions

 

 

                He wasn't going to admit that he was scared. That, for the first time in his life, he was unsure of the actions he had taken in his past. Usually so calm and collected, he was worrying, pacing his room, and incredibly frustrated that he was feeling like this. Him! Of all people!

                Itachi Uchiha glared at his reflection in the mirror in his room. Never before had he ever regretted anything he had done or questioned his actions later. He knew why he had done what he had done; killing his closest friend for power and murdering his clan for his younger brother. But that was in the past. What the hell did it matter now?

                His scowl deepened and he punched his wall, leaving a small dent.

                He hated this feeling, having these nightmares. What was wrong with him?!

               

                __________________________________________________________________________

 

                It had been a long day, your mission was exhausting, and all you wanted to do now was relax. And, after reporting back to Pein, you made your way to your room.

                You had been a part of the Akatsuki for a few years now and were a highly reliable resource and member to the organization. Not in particular to being a Jinchuuriki or having caught any Bijuus, but for your abilities. You had three different chakra natures and you knew how to fight and use them to your advantage.

                As you made your way down the hall towards your room, you noticed everyone else was gone. Odd, you thought, that no one was here except Pein. Then again, he always had everyone on missions to try to catch the rest of the Bijuus. At least now, for a little while, you might get some peace and quiet; and maybe finally some well deserved rest.

                Making your way down the hall, you heard what sounded like someone was beating on a wall followed by loud grumbling. It was coming from the room next to yours, Itachi's, but if you had learned anything from your time with the Akatsuki, it was that Itachi was a quiet, reserved person who didn't cause trouble or make a scene. So, that in mind, your initial reaction was that it wasn't Itachi. Someone else had to be in his room, messing with his stuff, and that upset you. Itachi was a close friend of yours and anyone who was trying to mess with him would have to deal with you until he got back to handle it himself.

                You knocked on the door. When no answer came, you knocked harder. There was a shuffling sound coming from the other side, inside the room, but you couldn't tell what was going on. When still no answer came, you kicked the door in and it flew open, banging on the wall.

                You stared shocked at Itachi, running about, trying to clean up the mess he had made from breaking several things, including parts of the wall. You didn't know what to say, you had been so sure that he wouldn't be someone to do this, but here he was, obviously taking his anger out on the few things in his room.

                "W-what are you doing, Itachi?" You stuttered out, confused.

                "I'm dealing with something." Was his simple reply before he went back to cleaning. You just watched him, fixated on his figure shuffling about, waiting for him to give you a real answer. But he never did.

                When everything was as tidy as it could be for the time being, Itachi stopped and looked at you, his eyes taking you all in from head to toe. And you didn't really understand why, but it made you blush; your cheeks heating up under his intense stare.

                "Just get back from your mission?" He asked. His voice seemed a little different; deeper, husky.

                "Y-yeah." Was all you managed to say and you mentally kicked yourself for not pulling yourself together. He was making you feel weird, your body becoming acutely aware of his presence and a strange tingling that was blooming in your stomach.

                "How did it go?" He asked, his eyes lowering on your body, directly at your chest. And that's when you remembered.

                Your clothes were tattered from your recent fight before you made it back to the hideout. Your shirt, which was once very modest, now bore a cut all the way up the side from the bottom to just under your arm, giving anyone a perfect view of the side of your breast underneath. Your shorts also held a number of cuts but nothing a little sewing couldn't fix. And your cloak, a symbol of the Akatsuki organization, had been in shreds; unsalvageable, and you had thrown it away as soon as you made in back. Your hair--which had been neatly done up in a bun before you left--now lay in long waves over your shoulders down to your midsection. You were a mess.

                Your blush deepened, "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." You managed to say.

                Itachi raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards you. He strode closer and you couldn't help letting your else fall a little and seeing his disarrayed cloak hanging open and his pants hanging off his hips in the most sexy way.

                Unconsciously, you bit your lip, drinking him in.

                When he was inches away from you, he reached up and pulled your lips free with his thumb, eyeing you with amusement. You wanted to turn and look away but his hand on your chin kept you from doing so. "What's the matter?" He asked in a whisper, his breath tickling your lips. And your desire began to unfurl.

                "U-uhm… I was just checking up on you... I'm sorry I barged in… I-I thought someone else was in here… messing with your things…" It was hard to talk and you kept mumbling, your breathing was also a becoming more shallow as time passed.

                At first, you didn't understand what was happening, but the longer it happened, the more you realized it. His lips were pressed to yours.

                They were soft, they tasted like some bitter tea he had probably been drinking, and god, they felt so good pressed against your own lips. The way caressed your mouth and the fervor in which he was starting to kiss you was igniting all those dark, untouched places within you.

                It was desire.

                "Mmmm…" You pushed against his chest so that he had to break the kiss. "I-Itachi, what… are you doing?" He didn't answer you, however, and simply kissed you once more, this time passionately and with need. He needed you. His tongue was gliding over your bottom lip, asking for entrance, and you found yourself helpless to obey. You opened your mouth and his tongue greedily explored every inch he could, memorizing you, dancing with your own tongue, and giving you no opportunity to gain the upper hand.               

                You wondered, briefly, where this need had come from but when his kisses trailed from your mouth, across your jaw line, and directly to that sweet spot on your neck, all thought shattered in your mind and you grasped onto his shirt in surprise.

                Itachi wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, pulling you into his room and shutting the door hard behind you both. Then he pressed you to a wall and lifted up your body, making your wrap your legs around him. You were trapped now, pinned by Itachi's desire, and that's exactly how you wanted it.

                His eyes briefly locked with yours and, remembering his mangekyo sharingan, you forcefully pried your gaze away from his with difficulty. He may have the upper hand, but you wouldn't give him _that_ upper hand too. At least this way, both your bodies could be exhausted at the end of it. But there, in that dream world, in _his_ world, he could push you past your limits and do whatever he liked. Although appealing, right now, you just wanted him. No add-ons.

                Your hand tangled into his hair, instead, and you pulled the hair tie free, letting his hair fall around his face before pulling his lips back to yours and closing your eyes so that his sharingan wouldn't work.

                Itachi pulled away from the wall then and moved over to his bed with you still wrapped around him. He then set you on the bed sitting up and pulled away to shrug off his cloak before coming back and sliding his hands under your shirt as he kissed you again.

                His fingers were cold and it sent chills throughout your body as well as making you tense up from the unexpectedness of it. But then they warmed up and he began pushing your shirt up more and more of your torso until you had to break the kiss to pull it off and toss it somewhere on the floor; forgotten.

                It was hazy how the rest of your clothes went but neither of you cared, you both weren't paying attention; more preoccupied on something a little more at hand. And that's when your senses really started to kick in. As Itachi trailed kisses from your lips, across your jaw line, down your neck to your sweet spot, over your collar bone, caressing both breasts and making you moan with the way his tongue would glide over your nipples, to your navel, then your hip, and halting just above your sex. You could feel his hot breath on you and it was driving you crazy. He was teasing you and enjoying every second of your whimpering. But then… you felt his tongue slide over your sex and your eyes rolled back into your head as you shut them tight and fell back on the sheets, gasping.

                He was pleasing you every way he knew how and it was pure bliss. The way his tongue moved in circles… _oooh god yes_ … you wanted him. And just before you reached your peak, he pulled away, leaving you disappointed and causing you to pout.

                "So eager." He said huskily, smirking at you and stifling a chuckle at your protruded bottom lip.

                "Itachi…" You pleaded but were hushed by the overwhelming feeling of him entering you. You moaned, called out his name, and he grunted in reply as he moved faster. It felt so good that the world just started to melt away and you couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of him inside you, pushing you further and further towards the edge. And just when you thought it couldn't feel better, he picked up one of your legs and held it up on his shoulder. At this angle, he went deeper and you moaned his name, gripping onto him and you felt yourself build.

                "Come for me." He whispered and his words threw you over the edge, taking him with you. You both were falling, in a cloud of ecstasy. And then you slowly floated back down to reality and you found yourself lying on Itachi's chest. He was stroking your back and running his fingers through your hair. Your bodies were perfectly fitted together as you lied there together.

                You blushed and smiled to yourself and you buried your face in his chest. "What was all that about?" You asked in a happy voice.

                "Just doing something I should have done a while ago." He said in the same happy voice as yours. And with that, you drifted into a sleep in Itachi's arms, right where you would wake up the next morning.


End file.
